Morgenpoots fanfictions/Ringstaarts Reis/Deel 1
Hallo beste lezer! Dit zijn de eerste hoofdstukken van Ringstaarts Reis, mijn eerste supereditie. thumb|Cover door Moonkitty. Veel leesplezier! Groetjes van Morgenpoot. Zie hier: De Clans. Hoofdstuk 1.1 De eerste zonnestralen vielen door het dichte bladerdek van het krijgershol. Ringstaart werd wakker door het licht en knipperde met zijn ogen, voordat hij zich stevig uitrekte. Hij trippelde tevreden het hol uit en keek naar de prachtige, roze lucht, met zijn bloedrode strepen die de schemering kenmerkten. ‘Ringstaart!’ riep een stem en Vuurpoot, zijn leerling, gleed slippend voor hem tot stilstand. ‘Ik word een krijger!’ miauwde ze opgewonden. ‘Ik word nu een krijger!’ De gestalte van Morgenster, de Clanleider, rees snorrend achter haar op. ‘Als jij het daar tenminste mee eens bent, Ringstaart.’ Hij boog formeel zijn kop. ‘Zeker ben ik het daar mee eens! Vuurpoot is nu twaalf manen en heeft zichzelf al meerdere keren bewezen.’ Vuurpoot gaf haar mentor snorrend een kopje voordat ze op een aantal jongere krijgers af liep. ‘Je hebt het goed gedaan met haar’, complimenteerde Morgenster hem. Ringstaart spinde verlegen. ‘Ach, ze was een heel leergierige poes. Er is weinig wat ik haar nu nog kan bijbrengen.’ De leider knikte instemmend en stapte weg. Ringstaart wachtte al een tijdje op de ceremonie, hij knabbelde wat aan een kleine vis en verzorgde Vuurpoots vacht, totdat die glansde in de zon. Vuurpoot was ooit als eenling bij de Clan gekomen, maar hij had nooit getwijfeld aan haar loyaliteit en aan of ze wel zou kunnen aarden hier. Ze leek net Clangeboren. ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’ galmde Morgensters stem door het kamp. De oudsten, die vermoedelijk de hele ochtend hadden uitgeslapen, kwamen geleidelijk het hol uit. Leliesneeuw en Schaapbont, de twee moederkatten, kwamen daarna tevoorschijn. Hun jongen volgden hen behoedzaam, maar Leliesneeuw miauwde vriendelijk tegen de zeven katjes dat een naamceremonie niet voor kittens was en duwde ze terug richting de kraamkamer. Zoals altijd deed het Ringstaart goed om de kittens te zien, het deed hem denken aan nieuw leven. Toen hij de blik van een grijs katertje, Tortelkit, kruiste, zag hij dat het kleintje eerbiedig zijn kopje boog. Het was vreemd om opeens een van de meest ervaren krijgers te zijn, het leek nog zo lang geleden dat Ringstaart zelf niks meer was geweest dan een kleine kit. Uiteindelijk zat iedereen. Ringstaart merkte de kittens op, die stiekem vanuit de kraamkamer meeluisterden, maar hij zei er niks van. Waarom zou het niet mogen? Ooit zouden zij hier ook staan, in plaats van Vuurpoot. Het koste hem moeite om zijn blik van de kleintjes af te wenden toen de ceremonie begon. ‘Ik, Morgenster, leider van de RivierClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Zij heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen en ik beveel haar nu, op haar beurt, aan als krijger. Ringstaart, bevestig jij wat ik net heb gezegd?’ Ringstaart knikte en snorde: ‘Zeker. Ze heeft keihard gewerkt om dit te bereiken.’ Morgenster keek hem trots aan en ging verder. ‘Dan is het nu aan Vuurpoot. Zweer jij de krijgscode in ere te houden en te beschermen, zo nodig met gevaar voor eigen leven?’ Vuurpoots poten trilden van de spanning, zag Ringstaart, maar ze miauwde met vaste stem: ‘Dat zweer ik!’ Morgenster hief haar kop op naar de hemel, die steeds lichter werd. ‘Dan geef ik je nu, uit naam van de SterrenClan, je krijgersnaam. Vuurpoot, vanaf deze dag zal je bekend staan als Vuurceder. De SterrenClan eert je moed en je leergierigheid en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijgskat.’ De Clanleider sprong van de Hogesteen af om de nieuwe krijger te feliciteren, en Ringstaart scandeerde Vuurceders naam. ‘Vuurceder! Vuurceder! Vuurceder!’ joelde hij. Trots wisselde hij een blik. ‘Je hebt het verdiend’, murmelde hij warm. ‘Welkom bij de krijgers, Vuurceder.’ Hoofdstuk 1.2 ‘Ringstaart!’ Slaperig draaide hij op zijn rug toen iemand hem hard in zijn zij porde. ‘Word wakker! Wij doen de dageraadpatrouille, weet je nog wel?’ Hij keek recht in het gezicht van Rozendoorn, die ooit zijn mentor was geweest. Haastig krabbelde hij overeind. ‘Tuurlijk, tuurlijk. Ik ben al wakker.’ Hij klauterde over een aantal slapende katten heen, kon maar net voorkomen dat hij op Steenvuurs staart trapte, en sprong uiteindelijk naar buiten. Ringstaart zag dat Vuurceder en Zonnesnor, de andere patrouilleleden, al stonden te popelen voor de ingang. ‘Morgen’, begroette hij hen met een knik. Ze knikten hem terug en de vier katten trippelden door de ondiepe beek, het woud in. ‘Zozo, en hoe is het om krijger te zijn?’ snorde Ringstaart tegen Vuurceder. De poes keek een beetje slaperig voor haar uit, ze had deze nacht de nachtwacht gehouden. Volgens de traditie was dat de plicht van elke nieuwe krijger: de eerste nacht moest hij het kamp bewaken tegen indringers, terwijl de krijger nadacht over zijn nieuwe naam en status. ‘Het is geweldig’, verkondigde Vuurceder afwezig. Ringstaart gaf de poes een kopje en maakte een grote sprong, zodat hij naast Zonnesnor kwam te lopen. ‘Vuurceder is moe, hè?’ merkte hij op tegen de lichtrode krijger. ‘Misschien moeten we haar maar terugsturen naar het kamp.’ Zonnesnor schudde ontkennend zijn kop. ‘Nee, volgens mij denkt ze aan een heel speciale kater.’ Ringstaart knipperde verrast met zijn ogen; dat zijn vroegere leerling verliefd was, was niet zo snel bij hem op gekomen. ‘En wie is de gelukkige?’ Zonnesnor dempte zijn stem tot een fluistertoon. ‘Vlekoog.’ Ringstaart was niet zozeer verrast. Vlekoog, zijn broer, was gespierd, de Clancommandant en ook nog eens heel geliefd in de Clan. Hij betwijfelde alleen of Vlekoog wel iets zou willen met een andere kat, tenslotte was hij Grasvleugel, zijn vorige partner, lang geleden verloren. Iedere andere willekeurige krijger zou allang een nieuwe partner hebben genomen, maar de koppige Vlekoog vond het verraad als hij met een andere poes zou gaan. ‘Tweebenen’, miauwde Rozendoorn toen ze de lucht opsnoof. ‘En ze zijn heel dichtbij. Hou je laag.’ Ze zakte door haar poten en sloop een paar vossenlengtes vooruit. Ringstaart en Zonnesnor volgden haar, maar Vuurceder slaakte alleen een gaap. ‘Laag!’ siste hij tegen de jonge poes, die van schrik het omgekeerde deed: ze sprong een staartlengte de lucht in. Ringstaart wilde haar het liefst berispen dat ze beter moest opletten, maar dat werd hem niet met die tweebenen zo dichtbij. Hij kon ze nu goed zien, hun onnatuurlijke pelsen staken scherp af met de lichte tint groen van de weides achter hun. Een van de tweebenen kwam gevaarlijk dicht hun kant op. Rozendoorn zette een hoge rug op, gevolgd door Zonnesnor. Vuurceder die bleef echter op haar plaats staan met dichtvallende oogleden. Ringstaart beukte de poes in haar flank, waarna ze het gevaar in de gaten kreeg en wegschoot. Hijzelf wilde haar net achterna gaan, toen de twee stoffige poten van de tweebeen hem vastpakten. Ringstaart krijste, maar de ogen van de tweebeen waren buiten het bereik van zijn klauwen. Hij worstelde om zichzelf te bevrijden, maar het wezen liep met hem naar een monster toe en gooide hem ergens naar binnen. Toen werd alles zwart. Hoofdstuk 1.3 Het duurde even voordat Ringstaart ontwaakte. Hij lag op een keiharde, metalen vloer. Dunne, ijzeren webdraden omringden hem. Versuft krabbelde hij overeind en zette een hoge rug op toen hij het geblaf van een hond hoorde. Een tweebeen riep iets en sloot de achterdeur, waardoor alles donker werd. Ik ben in een monster! dacht hij terwijl hij paniekerig grip probeerde te krijgen op het gladde oppervlak. Ringstaart was nog nooit in de buik van deze wezens geweest, maar herinnerde zich vaag dat hij er eentje had zien staan op het veld waar hij gepakt was door de tweebeen. Plotseling begon het monster te ronken en schuddend in beweging te komen. Ringstaart werd met zijn snuit tegen de webdraden aangedrukt, en merkte dat ze vooruit gingen. Of achteruit? Al zijn oriëntatie werd vernield toen het monster in volle vaart wegreed, hobbelend over graspollen en wegzakkend in plassen modder. Toen Ringstaart weer wat gekalmeerd was, keek hij om zich heen. Het monster was volgepakt met dat soort hokjes, bestaande uit glad metaal en aan de voorkant en zijkanten van die ijzeren draden. In het midden liep een soort pad; vermoedelijk zodat de tweebeen naar de gevangen dieren kon lopen. Hij zag dat lang niet alle plekken bezet waren. Aan de overkant zaten een paar honden, die elk van zijn bewegingen met halfdicht geknepen ogen volgden. Voor zover Ringstaart kon zien, was er aan zijn kant maar een hok bezet. Angstig snoof hij de lucht op en vol opluchting besefte hij dat het een kat was. Ik ben dus niet de enige van mijn soort hier! ‘Hallo?’ fluisterde hij vriendelijk. ‘Kom eens dichterbij. Wees niet bang, ik doe je niks.’ Toen de kat dichterbij kwam, kon hij hem beter zien. Het was een rood katertje, qua leeftijd zou hij in de Clan een leerling zijn. ‘Wat is je naam?’ vroeg Ringstaart. Het katje beefde. ’S-Saturo.’ Ringstaart rook een walm van tweebeengeur en besefte dat Saturo een poesiepoes moest zijn. ‘Mijn naam is Ringstaart’, stelde hij zichzelf voor. ‘Ik ben een wilde kat en ik kom uit het woud, hier dichtbij.’ Saturo knipperde met zijn ogen. ‘Dus jij woont niet bij huismensen? Ben je een zwerfkat?’ Ringstaart keek hem met een schuine kop aan. ‘Nou, ja, niet precies. Ik woon in een Clan: een groep van katten die bij elkaar leven.’ Saturo sperde zijn ogen wijd open. ‘Dat lijkt me echt spannend!’ Ringstaart keek het katertje geamuseerd aan. ‘Oh, dat is het ook. We moeten vechten voor alles wat we hebben… en willen hebben. Het Clanleven gaat niet alleen maar over zonneschijn.’ Saturo’s blik was nu ernstig. ‘Dus daarom dat litteken.’ Zijn blik gleed over Ringstaarts schouder, waar een oud litteken liep. Hij wist niet eens meer van welk gevecht het precies was. ‘Ja, elke Clankat heeft wel zoiets. Mijn broer, Vlekoog, is onze commandant; hij heeft een scheur in zijn oor.’ Hij wilde er net wat aan toe voegen, toen het monster een slingerbocht maakte. Het rode katertje werd de lucht in geslingerd. Ringstaart knalde voor de tweede keer tegen de webdraden aan, eerst links en toen weer rechts. Hij voelde de hitte van vlammen toen hij weer overeind kwam en zijn ogen vlogen wijd open van schrik. Het monster staat in brand! Hoofdstuk 1.4 Ringstaart voelde de verschroeiende hitte branden op zijn pels en klauwde in paniek naar de webdraden, die genadeloos bleven staan. De honden blaften en hij kon hun angstgeur duidelijk ruiken. Saturo zat in een hoekje van het hok, zo bang dat hij zich niet leek te kunnen bewegen. ‘Geen zorgen’, murmelde Ringstaart, al bonsde zijn hart van pure doodsangst. ‘We komen hier samen uit.’ Het rode katertje knikte, hoewel zijn houding moedeloosheid sprak. Plotseling werden de deuren van het monster opengezwaaid. Een tweebeen stormde naar binnen met een lap voor zijn bek. Ringstaart vermoedde dat die diende om zijn keel te beschermen tegen de rook, die in zijn eigen neus prikte. De tweebeen snelde op Ringstaarts hok af en stak een vreemd gevormd, glanzend voorwerp erin. Hij draaide er een paar keer aan, mompelde wat in zijn onverstaanbare tweebeentaal en de deur floepte open met een klik. Ringstaart sprong eruit, opluchting fladderde door zijn hart als een jonge vlinder. Al zijn instincten schreeuwden dat hij weg moest rennen, zichzelf in veiligheid moest brengen, maar hij ontmoette de doodsbange ogen van Saturo. Ik laat hem hier niet zitten. Tot Ringstaarts grote schrik liep de tweebeen nu op de honden af, en bevrijdde ze één voor één. Hij zag de zweetdruppels van de tweebeenpoten glijden. Ringstaart zette een hoge rug op toen de honden zijn richting opkwamen, maar met de staart tussen de poten vluchtten ze het monster uit. Eindelijk kwam de tweebeen bij Saturo’s hok en opende het. Ringstaart voelde dat de vlammen dichterbij kwamen en toen hij omkeek, zag hij dat de vuurtongen aan het monster likten. Hij spurtte op Saturo af, gaf hem een bemoedigend duwtje en ze begonnen te rennen, op de voet gevolgd door de tweebeen. Ringstaart zette zich af met zijn achterpoten en maakte een gigantische sprong, over de vlammen heen. Saturo kwam iets ongelukkiger terecht; op zijn zij gleed hij over het beroete gras. Nu kon Ringstaart omkijken. Het monster lag op zijn zij en zeker de voorkant was er slecht aan toe; de hele huid was door de vlammen verzwolgen en de ronde poten eronder zaten onder de gaten en het roet. ‘We moeten hier weg’, hijgde hij schurend toen de vlammen zich over het gras verspreidden. Saturo knikte bleekjes en ze renden weg, door een muur van bladeren, waarna ze zich in de heerlijk koele schaduwen van een tweebeenheg lieten vallen. Saturo was niet gewond, zover hij zag, al glommen zijn ogen van uitputting. Hij had een grote, zwarte roetveeg op zijn zij en al walgde Ringstaart van de geur alleen al, hij begon het roetspoor schoon te likken. Het rode katertje snorde geamuseerd en Ringstaart besefte dat zijn tong helemaal zwart moest zijn. Ach, hij zou straks wel water vinden. Nu Saturo’s oranje pels weer zichtbaar was, kon Ringstaart ontspannen. Hij tuurde door de bladeren en zag dat de tweebeen op een grote afstand van het monster stond, met aan zijn oor een klein ding. ‘Hij waarschuwt waarschijnlijk andere tweebenen’, miauwde Saturo vol angst en krabbelde achteruit. Precies op dat moment klonk er een enorme knal en het monster veranderde in een gigantische vuurbal. Op het grasveld regenden metalen brokstukken neer en Ringstaart voelde dat zijn poten trilden. We waren net op tijd weg… Hoofdstuk 1.5 Het was inmiddels al na zonhoog en de hitte brandde op Ringstaarts pels. Saturo liep achter hem, zwaar hijgend van de steile klim die ze aan het maken waren. ‘Nog even volhouden’, moedigde Ringstaart de jonge kater aan. ‘Vanaf daar kunnen we vast het woud zien.’ Saturo knikte zwijgend en maakte een grote sprong. Ze liepen op een trap van harde, nauwelijks begroeide aarde. Aan de rand van elke trede was een tak bevestigd om de treden te verstevigen, en Ringstaart zag dat als een mooi hulpmiddel om zich op de volgende trede te hijsen. Hij vroeg zich af of tweebenen deze plek gemaakt hadden, het zag er zo natuurlijk uit. De trappen die hij had gezien voor tweebeennesten waren altijd kaarsrecht geweest, van glad eikenhout of van metaal. Een zucht van opluchting ontsnapte hem toen het einde van de trap in zicht kwam, overspoeld door zonlicht. Saturo zag het ook en begon automatisch harder te lopen. Het uitkijkpunt was een veld vol heerlijk geurende bloemen. Om het plateau heen stonden takken gevlochten, vermoedelijk door tweebenen gedaan, en waarschijnlijk ervoor zorgend dat die onhandige wezens niet naar beneden vielen. Ringstaart snorde toen Saturo achter een vlinder aan sprong en er met een voorpoot naar sloeg, maar zelf lanceerde hij zichzelf op de takken. ‘Hoe heet dit?’ vroeg hij aan Saturo, die geïrriteerd opkeek. ‘Ah nee, nu ben ik hem kwijt’, miauwde hij sip toen de vlinder wegvloog. ‘Het heet een hek trouwens.’ Hek, dacht Ringstaart en moest onwillekeurig lachen om het woord. Saturo had hem al erg veel poesiepoeswoorden geleerd, zoals trap, en hij vond het wel prettig dat hij alle vreemde tweebeendingen nu met een naam kon benaderen. Hij maakte zijn blik van Saturo los en keek richting de wijde wereld. Ringstaart speurde de oppervlakte af, zijn ogen zoekend naar het woud, en zijn hart stond stil toen hij heel in de verte een groen stipje ontdekte. Nee, zeg me niet dat die groene vlek het woud is… dan zijn we zo ver van huis! Zijn kop werd gevuld met liefdevolle herinneringen aan zijn partner, zijn jongen, en vooral aan zijn thuis. ‘En?’ vroeg Saturo en sprong naast hem op het hek. ‘Welke kant moeten we op voor het woud? Misschien kan ik mijn huis wel zien!’ De moed zakte Ringstaart in de poten. ‘Ehhh… ik denk dat we een probleem hebben’, bromde hij en wees met zijn staart richting het woud. ‘Nee!’ riep Saturo uit. ‘Is dat het woud? Ik zie de tweebeenplaats niet eens!’ Hij likte het rode katertje over zijn kop. ‘Wees gerust. Zo ver is het nou ook weer niet. Ehm, we kunnen er over een paar dagen al zijn…’ Saturo maakte moedeloos zijn zin af. ‘…als we dag en nacht doorlopen zonder pauzes, zeker. We komen nooit meer thuis!’ We komen nooit meer thuis. Saturo’s wanhopige uitroep echode in Ringstaarts kop. Kon het waar zijn? Zouden ze echt nooit meer thuiskomen? ‘We weten nog niet eens of dat echt ons woud is’, stelde hij hem gerust. ‘Misschien kunnen we aan de andere kant kijken.’ Saturo knikte sip en ze trippelden over het hek heen naar de andere kant van het plateau. Ringstaarts hart leek het te begeven. Want daar strekte zich een gigantische tweebeenplaats uit, met nesten die tot aan de wolken reikten en krioelende tweebenen die net een massa insecten leken. Grote SterrenClan, waar zijn we beland?! Hoofdstuk 1.6 Tweebeennesten torenden hoog boven Ringstaart uit, ze braken door het wolkendek heen en het metaal weerkaatste de schittering van de zon. ‘Het is hier zo groot’, fluisterde Saturo vol angst. ‘Denk je dat daar tweebenen in leven?’ Ringstaart gaf hem een plagerig duwtje. ‘Jij weet meer van tweebenen dan ik, toch?’ Zijn aandacht werd afgeleid door een bonkend geluid en hij zag iemand uit het nest komen, die de deur achter zich dicht sloeg. ‘Ja dus’, miauwde Saturo onder de indruk. Ringstaart vroeg zich af hoeveel tweebenen er wel niet in dit reusachtige nest konden wonen. ‘Kom mee, we gaan verder’, miauwde hij tegen het kleine katertje. “We komen nooit meer thuis.” De woorden bleven door zijn kop spoken als een irritante, zoemende wesp. Jawel, we komen wel thuis. Alleen maar kijken welke kant we op moeten. Ringstaart voelde zich weinig op zijn gemak, opgesloten tussen de vele tweebeennesten. Grote, lichtgevende, glimmende borden hingen voor enkele van hen, met felle kleuren die Ringstaart koppijn bezorgden. Saturo leek nog kleiner dan eerst, en hij moest het kleine katertje zowat meeslepen over de onnatuurlijk harde grond. ‘Kom op’, hijgde Ringstaart ietwat geïrriteerd. ‘We komen er wel. Als we deze tweebeenplaats doorkruisen, dan zullen we vast bij het woud komen.’ Toen ze op het hoge plateau hadden gestaan, zagen ze dichtbij een bos. Het leek veel kleiner dan in Ringstaarts herinnering, dus veel hoop had hij niet, maar ze konden het altijd proberen. Plotseling hoorde hij een grommend geluid en zag een reusachtige tweebeenhond staan, wild blaffend. Saturo zette een hoge rug op en wilde wegsprinten. Ringstaart wilde net hetzelfde doen toen hij de dunne, strak gespannen lijn zag die een tweebeen in zijn hand hield. ‘Saturo’, bromde Ringstaart geruststellend en gebaarde naar het koord. ‘Hij zit vast.’ Zijn roodharige reisgenoot slaakte een zucht van opluchting en schudde zich, waarna hij naast Ringstaart ging staan. ‘Het spijt me’, mompelde Saturo met schuifelende poten. ‘Jij denkt tenminste verstandig na voordat je handelt. Ik zal proberen dat voortaan ook te doen!’ voegde hij er vurig aan toe. Ringstaart moest vanzelf snorren en gaf hem een kopje. Iets in de ernst van het jonge katertje deed hem aan zijn broer, Vlekoog, denken. ‘Geeft niet. Ik was ook zo als leerling.’ Zou Saturo kunnen aarden in de Clan? Hij schrok eigenlijk zelf van de vraag die hij in zijn hoofd stelde. Waar denk ik nou weer aan? Saturo zal zich nooit bij de Clan willen aansluiten, als we al de weg naar huis vinden! Ze trippelden weer verder. Ringstaart voorop, hij wierp af en toe een bezorgde blik over zijn schouder. Saturo leek met elke stap vermoeider te worden, maar gaf het niet toe. Ringstaart bewonderde het doorzettingsvermogen en de verbetenheid van het katertje. ‘Rust maar even uit’, murmelde hij uiteindelijk toen de metalen tweebeennesten plaats maakten voor een groen grasveld. Geuren van honden proefde hij in zijn gehemelte, maar Saturo had echt rust nodig. Dat werd nogmaals bevestigd toen de rode kater ineen zonk en meteen zijn ogen sloot om een dutje te doen. Ringstaart wilde net zijn voorbeeld volgen, toen hij zich bedacht. Iemand moet de wacht houden met al die tweebenen en honden zo dichtbij. Dus na een vermoeide gaap krabbelde hij weer overeind en staarde naar de zon, die langzaam, langzaam, langzaam begon te zakken. Hoofdstuk 1.7 ‘Saturo?’ Ringstaart voelde zijn oogleden dichtvallen, hij had deze nacht immers niet geslapen. Bovendien hadden ze om middernacht weg moeten rennen voor een loslopende straathond, en was de nieuwe plek veel minder comfortabel. ‘Saturo?’ herhaalde hij nu dringender. ‘We moeten gaan.’ Het rode katertje verroerde zich niet, hij hief alleen zijn kop op. ‘We kunnen vast nog wel even blijven liggen, toch? Alsjeblieft Ringstaart, ik ben nog zo moe!’ Ringstaart keek hem boos aan, hij was chagrijnig geworden van zijn slaapgebrek. ‘Wie is deze hele nacht opgebleven, enkel om jou te beschermen? Hm? Wie was dat?’ De blik van Saturo veranderde naar schuld. ‘Het spijt me, Ringstaart. Ik weet dat ik je… alleen maar tot last ben.’ Hij klonk bedroefd, maar zeker van zijn zaak. ‘Jij bent mij niet tot last’, verzekerde Ringstaart hem spinnend. ‘Nog even volhouden, we kunnen er vandaag al zijn.’ Ze liepen en liepen maar. De omgeving veranderde; de gigantische, flitsende tweebeennesten maakten plaats voor de kleine gebouwen zoals in de tweebeenplaats dichtbij het woud. Er liepen veel minder tweebenen rond, en af en toe waren er zelfs kleine stukjes natuur waar Ringstaart kon jagen. Saturo was min of meer gestopt met klagen (eindelijk), en zat weer vol energie na zijn nachtdutje. We moeten dichtbij het bos zijn. Tenminste… dat hoop ik. ‘Kan je me een keer zo’n krijgertruc leren?’ miauwde Saturo enthousiast en sprong op Ringstaart af. Ik ben zo moe… zo moe… ‘Een andere keer misschien’, gaapte hij terwijl zijn poten knikten van vermoeidheid. ‘Misschien is het goed om ergens te rusten.’ De rode kater likte langs zijn lippen. ‘Hopelijk wel op een plek waar muizen zijn?’ Ringstaart gaf hem een plagerig duwtje en ze kuierden verder. Af en toe snoof hij de geur van een soortgenoot op; waarschijnlijk een zwerfkat of een verwaande poesiepoes. Geen katten die hun konden helpen om dat bos te bereiken. Saturo dartelde achter vlinders aan en gaf Ringstaart af en toe een speels tikje, maar die was te moe om daarop te reageren. We… moeten… rusten… Op een gegeven moment rook hij de geur van verse prooi, de heerlijke walm van muis betastte zijn gehemelte. ‘Saturo, ruik!’ miauwde Ringstaart verrukt en versnelde zijn tempo. Ze kwamen aan op een kleine, open plek, die omringd was door tweebeennesten. Ieder hadden ze een monster in hun buik, wiens fonkelende ogen de twee katten leken te volgen. Ringstaart voelde zich allesbehalve op zijn gemak. ‘Die monsters slapen’, snorde Saturo achteloos. ‘Kom, we gaan…’ Het rode katertje was nog niet uitgesproken, of hij werd besprongen door een razende, zwarte bol vacht. ‘Dit is mijn terrein, indringers!’ De nieuwkomer drukte Saturo tegen de grond en keek hem aan met vurige, ambergele ogen. ‘Laat hem met rust!’ schreeuwde Ringstaart woedend en sloeg de zwarte kater weg met een slag van zijn poot. De agressieve kat spuugde: ‘Ik krijg jullie nog wel!’ en rende vervolgens weg. Ringstaarts hart bonkte nog na van de schrik en zijn poten trilden van vermoeidheid toen hij zich over Saturo boog. Voordat hij ook maar kon vragen hoe het ging, kwam er een grote gestalte uit het struikgewas tevoorschijn. ‘Een mooi gevecht’, complimenteerde hij de twee. ‘Laat ik mezelf even voorstellen. Ik ben Massief, een Meester uit het Verbond van Macht.’ Hoofdstuk 1.8 De drie katten slopen door een dicht dennenbos, wat grensde aan de tweebeenplaats. Saturo liep mank, maar zijn verwondingen zagen er niet ernstig uit. Ringstaart versnelde zijn tempo, zodat hij naast Massief kwam te lopen. ‘Wat is het Verbond van Macht?’ bracht hij uit, terwijl hij over een laaghangende tak heen klauterde. ‘En wat betekent een Meester?’ Massief schraapte zijn keel. ‘Het Verbond is een groep samenlevende katten in dit bos. Onze huidige leider is Macht. Als Meester is het mijn taak om nieuwe leden te rekruteren en te begeleiden, tot ze hun trouw bewijzen en hun Verbondnamen ontvangen.’ Ringstaart keek de kater geïnteresseerd aan. Het lijkt wel een Clan! ‘Dat klinkt als waar ik vandaan kom’, miauwde hij tegen Massief. ‘Alleen hebben we daar wat andere gebruiken en rangen.’ Massief knipperde verbaasd met zijn ogen. ‘Ik dacht dat jullie zwerfkatten waren! Bestaan er dan meer Verbonden?’ Ringstaart begon te vertellen over zijn Clan, terwijl Massief vol interesse luisterde. Uiteindelijk, toen hij uitgepraat was, antwoordde de Meester: ‘Dat lijkt inderdaad op elkaar, maar het leven in het Verbond is anders, omdat wij de enige groep zijn. Jullie hebben andere Clans om op te vertrouwen; wij hebben enkel onszelf.’ Ringstaart haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Dat is ook een voordeel, jullie hebben dus geen vijanden.’ Aan Massiefs gepijnigde blik, zag hij dat het niet compleet klopte wat hij had gezegd. Dus ze hebben ook vijanden! Zouden het zwerfkatten zijn? ‘We komen dichtbij ons kamp’, miauwde Massief. ‘Ik zal jullie voorstellen aan onze leider, Macht. Hij wil graag alle nieuwelingen persoonlijk spreken.’ Ringstaart week snel achteruit. ‘Wat bedoelt u daarmee? We zijn alleen op doorreis; we komen ons niet bij jullie aansluiten!’ De varens ritselden en een prachtige, grijze poes kwam uit het struikgewas. ‘Massief’, begroette ze hem met een vriendelijke, zangerige stem. ‘Wie heb je meegebracht? Nieuwe rekruten?’ Massief murmelde een begroeting en wierp een vlugge blik op de buitenstaanders. ‘Ik gok van niet, maar ze kunnen toch altijd even blijven?’ Ringstaart wilde het aanbod afslaan; plotseling voelde hij de vermoeidheid weer en bedacht dat een korte pauze geen kwaad kon. ‘Als jullie dat toestaan, zouden we graag even hier willen uitrusten’, miauwde hij dankbaar. ‘We kunnen voor onszelf jagen… en ook voor jullie, uiteraard.’ De poes keek hem goedkeurend aan. ‘Hij lijkt me aardig’, was haar commentaar. ‘Ik zal Macht inlichten. Mijn naam is Trouw, voor als je dat wilde weten.’ Trouw glipte weg in de schaduwen. Massief leidde Ringstaart en Saturo het kamp in. Net als bij de DonderClan, werd dit kamp omgeven door een haag van braamtakken. ‘Dat maakt het moeilijker voor roofdieren en indringers’, lichtte Massief toe. ‘En daar bevindt zich het gedeelte waar de rekruten wonen. Aan deze kant, zijn de holen van de gewone leden. Onder die kamperfoeliestruik eten de Meesters hun prooi.’ Ringstaart zag een magere, rode kater zitten met een litteken over zijn neus. Naast hem lag een witte poes languit te zonnen. De andere Meesters, dus. Hoeveel zou het Verbond er hebben? Plotseling doorbrak een plechtige, zware stem het rumoer in het kamp. ‘Welkom, vreemdelingen, in het Verbond van Macht.’ Hoofdstuk 1.9 Een grote, lichtgrijze, donzige kater liep naar Ringstaarts richting uit. Hij leek zo sterk op Trouw dat hij haar vader moest zijn; en aan zijn imposante houding te zien, ook de Verbondleider. Dus dit is Macht! Machts uitstraling zorgde ervoor dat Ringstaart onmiddellijk een buiging maakte. Saturo probeerde dat ook, maar werd verhinderd door een diepe wond op zijn schouder; Ringstaart keek het rode katertje bezorgd aan. Zijn verwondingen zijn erger dan ik dacht! ‘Zou ik zo vrij zijn om jullie namen te mogen vragen?’ miauwde Macht beleefd; zijn ogen glinsterden vriendelijk. ‘Ik ben Ringstaart en dit is Saturo’, stelde Ringstaart zichzelf en zijn vriend voor. ‘Wij komen uit een woud hier ver vandaan. Ik leefde in een Clan, dat is zoiets als dit Verbond, en Saturo woonde bij tweebenen.’ Macht trok geïnteresseerd met zijn oren. ‘Ik hoor dat er een verhaal te vertellen valt! Maar eerst’, zijn blik gleed naar Saturo, ‘moeten we hem naar de genezer brengen.’ Ringstaart keek Macht vragend aan. ‘Hebben jullie ook een medicijnkat?’ De leider schudde zijn kop. ‘De genezer is geen kat, vreemdeling. Kom maar mee; we laten het je zien.’ Macht wenkte Massief en Trouw, en gebaarde vervolgens dat Ringstaart en Saturo moesten volgen. Ik vertrouw het niet… Geen kat? Wat is die genezer dan? Plotseling schoot er een gedachte door zijn kop. Misschien werkt het Verbond samen met andere dieren! Al zie ik niet in hoe ze met elkaar zouden kunnen praten… In het woud zien we andere dieren alleen als prooi of vijand. Vreemd eigenlijk. Ringstaart versnelde zijn pas, merkend dat hij achterop raakte. Plotseling liep hij naast Trouw. ‘Hallo’, miauwde de poes energiek. ‘Zit niet in over Saturo. De genezer maakt iedereen beter!’ Ringstaart knikte, te dankbaar om iets terug te zeggen. Trouw klonk zo overtuigd; wat die genezer ook precies was, het moest goedkomen. De naaldbomen verdwenen en maakten plaats voor een open plek, met een klein, houten tweebeennest in het midden. Ringstaart hapte naar adem. ‘De genezer is een tweebeen?!’ Macht keek geamuseerd over zijn schouder. ‘Ja. Had je niet verwacht hè?’ Het tolde in zijn kop; iets wat hij van kitten af aan had geleerd, was dat tweebenen slecht waren. Konden ze dan ook katten helpen? Niet-poesiepoezen? Clankatten? ‘Ah, daar komt hij’, snorde Massief. Een redelijk jonge, gespierde tweebeen met bruin hoofdhaar kwam het nest uitlopen. Zijn blik viel op Saturo en hij slaakte een gesmoorde kreet, waarna hij hun richting op kwam lopen. Instinctief deinsde Ringstaart terug, maar werd gekalmeerd door Trouws zachte adem: ‘Hij doet je echt niks. Hij maakt alleen je vriend beter.’ Ringstaarts vacht ging weer liggen en hij fluisterde een paar bemoedigende woordjes in Saturo’s oor, voor de tweebeen het rode katertje meenam, terug het nest in. ‘Wanneer komt hij weer terug?’ murmelde Ringstaart bezorgd. Macht knipperde met zijn ogen. ‘Ik stuur regelmatig patrouilles hierlangs. Als Saturo genezen is, zullen mijn katten hem vinden en terugbrengen.’ Zijn rustige toon kalmeerde Ringstaart weer en ze liepen weg van het tweebeennest. ‘Zo’, miauwde Macht voldaan. ‘Tijd om terug te keren naar het Verbond. Ik popel om jouw avonturen te horen, vreemdeling.’ Hoofdstuk 1.10 Ringstaart, Macht, Massief en Trouw waren weer terug in het kamp - althans, Ringstaart dacht dat ze het een kamp noemden. Hij wist immers niks van hun gebruiken en benamingen. ‘Kom maar mee naar mijn hol’, wenkte Macht hem gastvrij. ‘Dan kun je je verhaal doen.’ Ringstaart knikte en volgde de Verbondleider, zich ervan bewust dat iedereen naar hem keek. Hij zag een paar sterke, breedgeschouderde katten. Ze knepen hun ogen tot spleetjes en drongen macho-achtig zich naar voren. ‘Zo! En wie is dat?’ blufte de één, een grijze kater. ‘Ik ben Ringstaart’, stelde Ringstaart zichzelf kalm voor. ‘En wat is jouw naam?’ De grijze kater ging rustig zitten en haalde zijn tong langs zijn lippen. ‘Ik ben Breker. Die naam heb ik niet voor niets. Een verkeerd woord en ik breek je, miezerig katje.’ Hij genoot zichtbaar van de katten die om hem heen stonden en nerveuze blikken wisselden. ‘Nou, dan zal ik op mijn woorden letten’, snorde Ringstaart, niet onder de indruk. ‘Ben jij een Meester of een Verbondkat?’ Te laat besefte hij dat hij een gevoelige snaar had geraakt. Breker stond op, zijn haren overeind. ‘Ik word een Meester. Vroeg of laat, ben ik zelfs de Verbondleider.’ Ringstaart hield zijn kop schuin. ‘Zozo. Grote ambities, voor zo’n klein brein.’ Breker grauwde uitdagend en sprong naar voren. Ringstaart had niet anders verwacht en dook opzij, waarna hij zijn nagels over Brekers vacht heen haalde. Bloed welde op uit de wond en Breker krijste van razernij; met zijn massieve voorpoot probeerde hij Ringstaart te raken. Ondanks zijn ongelooflijke spierkracht, was hij geen goede vechter; zijn slag was ongecontroleerd en zijn poot maaide door de lucht. Ringstaart drukte hem tegen de grond en lachte smalend. ‘Zo. Ga je me nog breken?’ Hij liet de grote kater los, en keek voldaan hoe Breker zich bevend terugtrok. De katten om hem heen keken elkaar vol verbazing aan en er brak aarzelend gejuich los. Dat was een eitje, dacht Ringstaart verbaasd. Met zijn kracht zou hij makkelijk de beste vechter van dit Verbond kunnen zijn, maar hij moet aan zijn techniek werken. ‘Ik krijg jou nog wel’, spuugde Breker, voordat hij zich een weg baande naar een overhangende struik die mogelijk zijn hol was. Macht had het tafereel zwijgend bekeken. ‘Kom je?’ miauwde hij uiteindelijk en Ringstaart knikte de Verbondleden toe. ‘Excuses. Ik moet ervandoor.’ Toen hij wegliep, hoorde hij hoe de katten begonnen te fluisteren. Macht ging een hol binnen dat was gelegen onder de wortels van een oude beukenboom. Ringstaart volgde hem verbaasd, de zachte ondergrond knedend met zijn klauwen. Hij woont hier echt luxe! ‘Dat was een knap staaltje werk’, miauwde Macht, toen ze beiden zaten. ‘Niemand van de nieuwelingen daagt Breker op zo’n manier uit en weet nog te winnen ook.’ Ringstaart haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Ik ben dan ook geen nieuweling, ik ben alleen op doorreis’, merkte hij op. ‘Maar het valt me op dat de Verbondkatten ieder hun eigen gang gaan. Ze zijn niet zo gedisciplineerd als Clankatten.’ Macht zuchtte. ‘Ja, types als Breker en Vechter zijn moeilijk onder controle te houden. De meeste anderen hebben wel respect voor mij en de Meesters, gelukkig.’ Ringstaart knipperde met zijn ogen. ‘Massief gaf de indruk dat jullie vijanden hebben’, veranderde hij het onderwerp. ‘Maar wie zijn dat dan? Er zijn geen andere Verbonden hier.’ Macht was even stil, totdat hij tenslotte zuchtte. ‘Ik kan het je wel vertellen, maar zou jij ons ermee willen helpen?’ Ringstaart was even overdonderd, maar hoefde niet lang na te denken. ‘Ja. Ja, ik denk het wel.’ Wordt vervolgd Hoe gaat het verder met Ringstaart en de Verbondkatten? Wie zijn de vijanden waar Macht en Massief het over hebben, en kan Ringstaart helpen om hen te verslaan? Je leest het in de volgende hoofdstukken van Ringstaarts Reis. Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Ringstaarts Reis Categorie:Morgenpoots superedities